juegosjuegos_y_mas_juegosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Yandere simulator
Yandere Simulador Es Un videojuego de sigilo para PC Que esta Siendo Desarrollado por YandereDev, Que ha Hecho Versiones de Pruebas Tempranas del Juego Disponibles un Través de su web oficial. 1 2 La Premisa del juego se centra en Una colegiala celosa, Ayano Aishi, apodada Yandere-chan ( « yandere » ES japonés término de la ONU), Que ha Decidido ELIMINAR CUALQUIER una Chica Que CREE Que esta teniendo La atención de Su Amor platónico. 3 Índice [ Ocultar ] *1 Jugabilidad *2 en off del juego *3 Personajes **3.1 Principales ***3.1.1 Yandere-Chan ***3.1.2 Senpai ***3.1.3 Kocho Shyona ***3.1.4 Genka Kunahito **3.2 Rivales ***3.2.1 Osana Najimi ***3.2.2 Amai Odayaka ***3.2.3 Kizana Sunobu ***3.2.4 Oka Ruto ***3.2.5 Asu Rito ***3.2.6 Muja Kina ***3.2.7 Mida Rana ***3.2.8 Osoro Shidesu ***3.2.9 Hanako Yamada ***3.2.10 Megami Saiko ***3.2.11 Kokona Haruka *4 Clubes *5 Personalidades *6 Desarrollo *7 Véase también *8 Referencias *9 Enlaces Externos Jugabilidad [ editar ] https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Yandere_Simulator_School.jpgLa escuela en el videojuego Los Jugadores deberan Controlar un Aishi Ayano (Conocida Como "Yandere-chan"), Una colegiala japonesa con Una Actitud psicótica Que ha Desarrollado por ONU enamoramiento Por un estudiante Llamado Taro Yamada, apodado "Senpai". ACTUALMENTE, sin Es Posible interactuar con El, ya Que Si Yandere-chan Se acerca un Senpai, se Pondrá nerviosa, La Pantalla se tornará rosa y se oirá el latido de su Corazón y ella Será Incapaz de Realizar Ninguna Acción aparte de caminar. Si Senpai es asesinado con any "huevo de Pascua" del juego, El reaparecerá al día siguiente. Cada semana, Una Nueva rival aparecera y desarrollará Una O Varias Nuevas Características en Senpai (El juego AÚN esta en Desarrollo, del tanto por lo, es imposible ganar el juego). Yandere-chan nos podemos deducir Que ELIMINAR a todas SUS rivales, los antes del viernes, Cuando Una de las rivales se confiesa ante Senpai. Hay dos Métodos de deshacerse De Una rival, cuentos de Como asesinar a la rival (Modo de Eliminación violento) o Haciendo Que se enamore de Otro estudiante (Modo de Eliminación Pacífica). Si la ONU Jugador decidir matar a alguien, Tiene Que deshacerse de any evidence, cuentos de Como desechar el uniforme ensangrentado, EL ARMA, El Cuerpo y la Sangre Limpiar. De lo contrario, los Crímenes se pueden vincular una Yandere-chan y dar lugar a arresto ONU, Terminando el juego. El Jugador Tiene Que también asegurarse de Que SUS Delitos no sean presenciados por Senpai, Lo Que resultará en La Perdida de la partida o Por un estudiante, Que PUEDE reaccionar tal su personalidad. El Modo de juego en sí Lleva un cabo Solamente en el campus del Instituto, Un Pueblo y en La Casa del personaje, y Los Jugadores Deben Garantizar Cuidar DIVERSOS factors de la protagonista, cuentos de Como El Nivel de cordura y la reputación . Si bien es Demasiado Bajo, ESTO PUEDE afectar a la jugabilidad. La Policía Será Llamada Si no se elimino El Cuerpo OA testigo de la ONU, y se Llevara cabo una Investigación Una policíaca. LUEGO Que se efectúe La llamada, la Policía Llegará En un lapso de 5 Minutos En El Juego. Dependiendo de lo bien Que El Jugador Haya Eliminado TODAS LAS Pruebas, vuelta la cordura normal y limpiado la escena del crimen, seran incapaces de condenar una Yandere-chan de ningún delito y Ninguna culpa y El Caso Quedará cerrado. Si en Caso contrario no se Elimina la Evidencia, Yandere-chan Será arrestada por la Policía y Nunca podra ver un Senpai, Lo Que Provoca ONU juego en off. El Jugador también Tiene La Opción de UniRSE un Distintos clubes, Lo Que podria permitir una Yandere-chan performar: acciones con ACORDE el club. Los clubes dan Varios: beneficios al UniRSE una Ellos, cuentos Como la Posibilidad de atacar un Profesores, Incrementar el Nivel de fuerza y poder Tomar fotos sospechoso pecado Parecer. Yandere-chan es capaz de Llevar Sólo un Elemento a la vez en la mano; sin embargo, Ella Tiene Un inventario Donde PUEDE Almacenar 3 Armas Suficientemente pequeños, cuentos de Como cuchillos o destornilladores . ALGUNAS Armas hijo Demasiado Grandes para su Almacenamiento, cuentos Como una katana . Armas ALGUNAS sin Séran Vistos Como "sospechoso" por los Estudiantes, Como un cúter o Una tijera pero se considerará "sospechoso" que Yandere-chan lleve Una jeringa o la ONU hacha , si la ONU estudiante Descubre una Yandere-chan Llevando Estas armas, la reputación de Yandere-chan se reducira. Si Yandere-chan se disculpa, Solo recuperará el 50% de la reputación perdida. Yandere-chan ASISTE al Akademi High School, ella Donde ingresa con los demas Estudiantes una las 7 de la mañana, ingresa una clases a las 8:30 AM, Tiene Un descanso para almorzar una las 13:00 y vuelve a su Clase A las 1:30 PM y concluye SUS clases a las 3:30 pm Donde ella PUEDE Elegir Retirarse del Instituto o Mantenerse activa Alli Hasta las 18:00, los sueros Donde forzada una Retirarse. Yandere-chan PUEDE OPTAR por ir a clase para aumentar ¿SUS puntos de estudio, Que dan SUS Habilidades en Diferentes áreas. En Este Momento del heno Solamente cinco: Biología, Química, Lenguaje, Psicología y Educación Física. Ser experto en la biología le da al Jugador la Posibilidad de tranquilizar a los Estudiantes, Una Habilidad en el lenguaje le da al Jugador la posibilidad f De Escribir notas suicidas si el Jugador opta por empujar a Ciertos Estudiantes de la azotea; UNA de habilidad en Química da al Jugador La Posibilidad de envenenar un rival Do estafadores Veneno letal y uña de habilidad en la Educación Física le da AL JUGADOR La Posibilidad de Tener enfrentamientos Con Los Profesores. Llegar tarde a clase provocará Que El Estudiante Reciba Una reprimenda del Maestro y puntos Menos Que Si el estudiante hubiese Llegado el Tiempo. En off del juego [ editar ] En el juego Existe Distintas clases de "Fin del juego" y heno Varios Tipos de this Función del juego, ESTO Cuando Pase Pasara una canción de Piano en forma de tristeza por Terminar mal el juego. 1.- 'Expulsado ' (Expulsado) : esta forma de perder el juego Ocurre Cuando Una profesora Descubre un Ayano En Una Actitud No hay aire acorde Las reglas y El Comportamiento escolar Y Que merezca Una expulsión, Como Ser visto con el uniforme ensangrentado, con arma ONU , Intentando robar La Hoja de Exámenes O CUANDO permaneces Demasiado Tiempo en un salón de clases Que no es El de Yandere-chan. 2.- 'Broken Heart ' (Corazón Roto) : Es Una forma de perder y SUCEDE CUANDO Senpai Logra ver Nuestros asesinatos o Comportamientos, PUEDE Que se ponga nervioso, triste o enojado, CUANDO SUCEDE: *ESTA Demasiado Tiempo Delante De El *Matando frente a el *Arrastrando un Cuerpo frente a el *Riendo histéricamente frente a el *Aparece Frente a El Con el uniforme ensangrentado *Tomando disparos de panty *Portando la ONU arma frente a el Si Yandere-chan Hace Alguna de Estas Cosas frente a el, Senpai la descubrirá y Yandere-chan caera de rodillas al suelo, llorando por su Corazón roto. Yandere-chan dados Diferentes frases del conforme a la Situación, La Frase Más Utilizada es "Senpai Ahora nunca me podría amar ..." ( "Ahora Senpai Jamás Põdra amarme"). Otra forma de Obtener la ONU "corazón roto" es Cuando No eliminamos a la rival Correspondiente Y SUS sentimientos Logra decirle un Senpai. 3.- 'En coma ' (comatoso o con baño coma): Esa Manera de perder en el juego Sólo se conseguirá con los delincuentes, al acercarnos a Ellos con Arma de la ONU, con un Cuerpo O Con Una parte De Cuerpo Ellos reaccionarán y Uno de Ellos nos seguira Hasta rapidamente atraparnos y Darnos ONU golpe certero en la Cabeza, Poniendo Así una Yandere-chan en un estado de coma. 4.- 'Detenido ' (Arrestada): Es Una Manera de perder en el juego, SUCEDE Cuando No Logramos ELIMINAR Toda La Evidencia (Cuerpo, ropa, arma, sangre). Una profesora Al final del día reportará a la Policía si Encontró un Cuerpo y se iniciará Una Investigación, Si SE Encuentra Evidencia Suficiente con el ADN de Yandere-chan, sueros arrestada y terminará la partida. 5.- 'Detenido ' (Detenido): This forma de perder en el juego Ocurre CUANDO Yandere-chan mata un estudiante de la ONU Enfrente De Una profesora, la ONU Integrante del Club de artes marciales , Estudiantes con personalidad heroica o una persona Que Esté estrechamente con lazo ONU afectivo con el asesinado. En defensa, ESTOS forcejearán con Yandere-chan, Intentando derrotarla En Una batalla "a muerte". Also Yandere-chan Puede Ser detenida CUANDO asesina a alguien Enfrente de 4 Testigos, Que rodearán un Ayano y la detendrán en el suelo. Personajes [ editar ] Principales [ editar ] Yandere-Chan [ editar ] Es La protagonista del juego, una chica pecado Emociones y remordimiento, Llamada Ayano En Realidad Aishi; es una chica colegiala Que se enamoró de la ONU estudiante de clase superior, sin embargo, ningún Quiere Que de otras chicas Interesadas en el muchacho se le acerquen a este, transformándola En Una yandere, término japonés (Yandere SIGNIFICA Que una persona TIENE UNA personalidad tierna y bonita, Pero En Ocasiones se vuelve muy Violenta, pasa Sobre Todo por: intereses amorosos) .Ella Hará Lo Que mar eliminarlas párr from clanes, estafa metodos pacíficos o letales, TODO ESTO Manteniendo la imagen de Una Inocente Estudiante Como el resto de Sus compañeros . Sus Padres ESTÁN Fuera de Durante 10 Semanas (Que es el Tiempo Donde transcurre El Tiempo del Juego). Su Madre, Ryoba Aishi, Es Una yandere y en 1985 su logro m cometido m con el padre de Ayano, El Antiguo "senpai" de su Madre. Senpai [ editar ] Senpai es el objetivo m Amoroso de Ayano, el nombre del Senpai Varia. Si el es hombre el se llamaria Taro Yamada, o si es mujer, Ella Se llamaria Taeko Yamada. En la Escuela Existe un mito el cual sea dados Que Si una chica confiesa SUS sentimientos de una ONU Niño Debajo El Cerezo Que SE Encuentra Detrás de la escuela de la ONU viernes en la tarde, los dos se van a Siempre Amar por. Todas las chicas Que se enamoraron de Senpai, confesarse planean el viernes una las 6:00 PM. Kocho Shyona [ editar ] El director de la escuela de secundaria Akademi. El Tiene Salón 59 años de Edad y ha Ocupado La Misma s posición desde 1985, Cuando la escuela abrió SUS puertas. Al principio de su carrera, era ÉL un hombre alegre, optimista, enérgico Que ESTABA Lleno de Esperanza para el Futuro. Sin embargo, su Actitud ha Cambiado drásticamente. Se ha Convertido en un hombre cínico y pesimista. Aun no this Implementado al juego. Genka Kunahito [ editar ] Orientadora y consejera de la escuela. : Además de Ayudar a los Estudiantes a lidiar con Problemas Personales, y ayudarlos con los planos del SUS para el Futuro, ella también decidir los Castigos Para Los Alumnos Que No respetaron las Normas. Si la ONU profesor atrapa al Jugador, La van a enviar un directly Dirección, donde va a Tener que explicar Porque Hizo Lo Que Hizo, o si no se va a Enfrentar un castigo duro de la ONU. A Menos Que le mienta, Pero Si Se Le Envía Demasiado terminara por no creerse las mentiras. ESTA implementada Pero aun no this Agregada la Función de interrogar una Yandere-chan. Rivales [ editar ] Osana Najimi [ editar ] Osana Najimi Es La Primera rival, ella es una chica tsundere y es amiga de la infancia de Senpai y Hanako, SEGÚN EL creador del ella Será Utilizada Como tutorial del juego. Ella Se declarará el viernes a Las 6, Haciendo Que pierdas el juego. (ACTUALMENTE Es Posible sin ganar en el). Osana siempre dados Que No Está enamorada de Senpai, lo Niega, intenta ocultar SUS sentimientos románticos Hacia el. ESTA añadida Pero por ahora Actúa Como un estudiante más. Su nombre SIGNIFICA literalmente "amiga de la infancia". Amai Odayaka [ editar ] Ella es la presidenta del Club de Cocina, y La Segunda rival del juego. Estara ausente La Primera Semana, por Razones Que No Conocen sí. Es una chica tierna, amable y dulce Que Podria ser considerada Una onee-chan, le gusta Que las disfruten las Personas La Comida Que ella PREPARA. Se va a topar con Senpai en Un momento en el Que esta triste y solitario Se Siente. Ella Va A Formar rapidamente ONU Vínculo con el Senpai, Justamente en El Momento En El Que El necesite friend, y facilmente se podria enamorar de ella en Una semana. Amai todavía no se ha Implementado en el juego. Kizana Sunobu [ editar ] Kizana Sunobu Es La presidenta de el Club de Drama, es la tercera rival. Su nombre SIGNIFICA "Snob Snob". Kizana no va a Estar en Las Dos Primeras Semanas, Pero Apenas Llegue a la escuela Se Va un FIJAR en Senpai. Es Sumamente egoísta y arrogante, Pero su belleza, va un Ser Suficiente para conquistarlo Poder, dado Que CREE Que senpai seria Una buena Adicion al Club de Drama. Ella TAMPOCO ha Sido añadida en el juego. Oka Ruto [ editar ] Oka Ruto es la presidenta del Club de Ocultismo y ESTA Enamorada de Senpai Lo Que La Hace una más rival (En Este Caso ella es La Cuarta rival). Ella es muy tímida y se es muy notorio en sí la Pasa acosando a las hermanas con el fin de ENCONTRAR Pruebas de Son Seres sobrenaturales ( vampiro y súcubo ). Tiene Salón de el cabello azul oscuro y alborotado, Tiene ojeras negras muy Marcadas Y Lee creepypasta . Ella Es Una parodia de Tomoko Kuroki del anime de Watamote . Su nombre es la forma de pronunciar en japonés "oculta" (mocio). Asu Rito [ editar ] Asu Es La Líder del Club de Natación. Es la quinta rival. Ella es Energética y positiva Como el tipo de deredere, también Se La PUEDE describir Como "Genki". Su nombre es la pronunciación japonesa de "atleta" (atleta). Es La Mejor atleta del Lugar. No se va a Estar en la Escuela Hasta la quinta semana del Juego, Donde ella va hacer amigos Demasiado Rápido, Entre Ellos Senpai. TAMPOCO ha Sido implementada en el juego. Muja Kina [ editar ] Es La enfermera sustituta de la Escuela y es descrita Como "Pura e inocente". Ella es La Sexta rival para el juego. La enfermera aparecera en la versión final del juego y Senpai estaria atraido sexualmente Hacia ella. La enfermera se ira LUEGO De que la semana termine, si es eliminada pacificamente. Su nombre SIGNIFICA literalmente "inocente" (mujakina). Mida Rana [ editar ] Ella Es Una profesora sustituta, la séptima rival. Ella Tiene Una extensa Formación de autodefensa Como any Otro Miembro de la facultad. Ella Es Un estricto personaje, pervertido y seductor e intentará insinuarle un Senpai de Manera sexual e intencional Como una mujer muy seductora. Su nombre SIGNIFICA "indecente" (midarana). Osoro Shidesu [ editar ] Osoro Shidesu Es La octava rival, Será muy difícil adj de vencer,: Además se sabe Que la expulsaron del colegio por algo Realmente serio. Se encontrará todo el dia Rodeada de Sus compañeros, of this forma Será muy difícil adj interactuar con ella y matarla. Ella Será la Líder de la banda de delincuentes. Su nombre SIGNIFICA "aterradora". Hanako Yamada [ editar ] Hanako es la hermana menor de Senpai y La novena de su rival. Es muy unida a el y sin Quiere Que novia del tenga, es muy manipuladora Hacia su hermano, Tanto Que el viernes ella le dira un su hermano Que le prometa Que Nunca jamas tendrá novia, ACTUALMENTE no esta en el juego Pero si se ha Confirmado de Que Será una rival muy difícil adj de vencer (ya Que estara Casi Todo El Tiempo Junto a su hermano Senpai y Solo se separarán CUANDO IR Tengan Que una clase). Ella Será Extremadamente ceñida, lo que hace? Difícil matarla. Ella Se Supone Que Es Un año menor Que Yandere-chan y dos años menor Que Senpai. Ella se verá exactamente Igual Que Hayas Como un hermano personalizado do. ACTUALMENTE, su personalidad predeterminada es muy diferente a la idea original Tenia Que El Desarrollador Sobre la joven, Que era originalmente Una chiquilla incestuosa. Megami Saikou [ editar ] Megami Saiko Es La última rivales. Ella Será La Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y heredera De Una Compañía (Saiko Corp.), Sera Mucho Más Que SUS populares rivales. Ella Será Estrictamente disciplinaria. Apareció En Una Secuencia Dentro De Una Computadora Donde decia Que Sabia quien ella era (refiriéndose a Yandere-Chan), Que su padre tenia Motivos para dejarla Estar en la Escuela Y Que tendria Un Mal Momento Sí se cruzaba Alguna Vez Con Ella, Entre Otras Cosas. Ella no dejará Que Yandere-Chan se Una al consejo estudiantil. Megami Será la rival Más Difícil del juego, también Será La Más rica, la mas Fuerte y Poderosa ES Toda La Escuela y lo mas adicional Los Es Que ella Será una chica pecado Defectos del ni Debilidades. Kokona Haruka [ editar ] Kokona Haruka Es Una rival de Pruebas y el conejillo de indias de Experimentos de YandereDev. Ella es una joven de 18 años de Edad y la mejor amiga de Saki Miyu. El juego Muestra la vida de Kokona y le ha ido mal Muy, pues Murió su Madre. : Además su alcohol padre toma Demasiado, El va a su habitación ¿a llorar ya desahogar SUS penas con Kokona ya Que Este Dębe mucho dinero a un abusivo prestamista- un, también se REVELA Que vende su ropa interior para ganar dinero y Solucionar Problemas Económicos, Siendo Senpai el Único Que PUEDE felicidad Darle, AUNQUE ESTO SIGNIFICA no Que no se vea atraida por Otros Estudiantes de Como se vio en Actualizaciones Recientes. También se REVELA Que Tiene citas por compensación. Es la USADA para Los Nuevos Métodos de ELIMINAR una los rivales. Pertenece al club de Cocina. (ACTUALMENTE ella Sustituye a la Rival Que Será La Líder del club de cocina). A ella se le PUEDE OBSERVAR Hablando con una persona diciéndole Que No Le Hable en hora de clases y Que se verían en la ONU Lugar Cerca de Ahí. Clubes [ editar ] Personalidades [ editar ] Desarrollo [ editar ] El Desarrollo para Yandere Simulador comenzo en el año 2014 y ha YandereDev Lanzado Versiones de prueba del juego multas Pará de depuración. 4 periodicamente ha publicado Actualizaciones Que agregan Elementos al juego de Como la Capacidad para Hacer ONU asesinato de Como Suicidio ONU, envenenamiento un Rivales, electrocutar un Rivales, ahogamiento una rivales, robar Uniformes de chicas, amistad estafadores Otras alumna, secuestro y Tortura, Chismes, pequeños los mini-juegos, Intimidación, una ciudad, el Jugador PUEDE andar en bicicleta por la ciudad y Otros Elementos ... YandereDev ha DICHO en video de la ONU (Yandere Simulador pasado, presente y futuro) Que el Desarrollo terminaria y se lanzaría oficialmente un Finales Del 2019 5 6 Las Actualizaciones permiten a los Jugadores Más Realizar tareas Que permitan al chantaje o Matar a los compañeros de clase. Es Posible Que se Pueda Lanzar para PlayStation 4, Xbox One o interruptor para Nintendo El juego es totalmente gratis y Lo Puedes decargar aqui https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/downloads/ Si Quieres mas info aqui esta su wiki http://es.yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Yandere_Simulator